Meaning of a Name: Part 2
by RinSlytherin
Summary: This follows Scorpius in his finally year. What will be in store for him this year at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius had to say that he was pretty grateful that he had gotten his homework down with in the first few days of break. Being free to do what he wanted to do was a pretty amazing thing in his mind. He sat up from his bed and let out a yawn as he looked around his completely dark room. Raising his hand up he flicked his hand slightly making the heavy curt ions that he used to cover his window spring open. He moved slowly and sat with his legs hanging off the side of the bed. Using the palm of his hands he rubbed his eyes before slowly standing and moving to a large mirror to look at himself.

He had put on more muscle since his sixth year at Hogwarts. He seemed to be much leaner, on most of his body was covered with a web of white scars. He turned around a little and looked to see them covering his back as well. Rubbing his blurry eyes once more he made his way to the bathroom drawing up a bath for himself. He leaned over the sink and looked at his face after pushing a mass of blond and white hair out of his eyes to see a few more scars. Most small but one large running over his right eye. Shaking his head a little he pulled off a pair of tight briefs and sank into the warm water.

He groaned a little as the water covered his body and he slowly sank in into it letting it cover over his head. He had been up a little later then he meant to be the night before. He went on a long run, helped clear his head. Ending the night with sometime in the gym made for a very sore Scorpius. He broke the surface of the water and laid back in the bath letting the warm water lull him to nearly sleep.

After about twenty minutes of just floating around. He finally shook it off as he finally started to wash up. It wasn't much longer before he was out of the bath and tightly wrapping a towel around his hips as he made his way out of the bath.

He walked back into the room and smiled a little as he looked into the mirror remembering what day it was. Walking over to his closet he pulled out a pair of slacks and an emerald green dress shirt. Toweling himself off he tossed his towel onto the ground and went to a drawer pulling on a pair of briefs. He ran his hand threw his hair and walked off to finish getting ready.

He made his way out of his room and down to the kitchen where his family was having breakfast. His grandmother didn't even look up from the Daily Prophet but she did smile.

"Good Morning Scorpius. You up rather early."

He smiled and walked over to her and leaned down kissing her cheek before sitting down next to her. He snagged a bit of toast from a plate on the center of the table and took a bite nodding.

"I have to meet with the McGonagall today to fill out some papers."

She nodded his head as he reached out and grabbed another bit before looking to his Father.

"I won't be out to long, she asked me to tag along with her to deliver some papers but I won't be gone for too long."

Draco nodded his head a little as he took a sip off his coffee.

"Ok son, just don't be too late. We have that dinner tonight."

Scorpius stood and nodded his head. He walked over and clapped his hands on his father's shoulders before making his way over to his mother and kissing her cheek.

"Be careful Scorpius."

He nodded his head knowing that she still really didn't like him Disapperating since what happened last year.

"I always am."

He made his way to his grandmother and kissed her on the cheek again taking the toast and bacon she held up for him to take. He smiled again before he made his way out of the house. Walking down the road he exited the gate. Looking around a little making sure there was no one passing by the dissapred into nothing.

A second after he dissapred from the front of Malfoy Manor he now found himself inside of the Ministry. Dusting off his jacket he made sure that the top button was fitted. He stepped out of the area and made his way to the center of the grand hall. Looking around a bit he smiled a little as he spotted the Head Mistress. Giving her a small wave he makes his way over to her grinning.

"Good morning Scorpius. How are you today?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking. Really ready to do this."

Grinning she nodded her head as well.

"I can understand that. I was that way myself. Shall we then."

Nodding his head he offers her his arm waiting for her to take it. As she does he smiles and nods his head and makes his way off deeper into the Ministry.

It was a few hours later before them came out of the office and back in to the hall. The Prof. Motions a little and they make their way back into the area to Apparate and disappear soundlessly.

Not long after they sat in Madam Rosemertas to enjoy a cup of tea.

"How are you feeling Scorpius?"

He takes a sip and smiles a little.

"Amazing. I never thought I would get to this point but I did."

She nodded a little resting her hands on the table.

"I knew you would. You could give Dumbledore himself a run for his money, and you don't even think about it. You will one de be a great wizard and I'm so glad that I can be there watching you."

He looks down in his cup for a moment.

"I hope so. I really hope so."

"Oh I know so."

She smiles and slips a envelop to him before leaning back in the chair and waits.

Raising a brow he takes it from her and opens it. He pulls out the papers from them and reads off his book list. He makes a little bit of a face before moving to the second sheet of paper. He rides it silently and then makes a face before rereading. He picks the envelop back up and tips it out into his hand. His eyes are wide as he looks to the badge in his hand.

Head Boy.

He looked to it for what felt like forever before looking back to the Head Mistress.

"Really Prof? Do you mean it?"

She nods her head and smiles.

"Of course I do. I couldn't think of anyone better then you Scorpius. I know you can do this and you will be great."

He smiles a little as he pins the badge to the lapel of his suit jacket. He smiles a little as he looks to her.

"Thank you Prof., thank you so much."

She nods her head a little as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I will ask something of you. I would like you to some with me when I deliver the Letter to our Head Girl."

Nodding his head he finished his cup of tea and slowly pushed it away from him. He had planned to run to Diagon ally to get his school books but he liked begin around the aging Head Mistress, so why not help her out.

"Whenever you're ready Prof."

She smiled a little as she took another sip of her own tea before standing waiting for him. He stood as well fixing the top button on his coat again before making his way after her. He offered her his arm again as they left the shop. Making it outside they once again dissapred.

Once again they appeared on a small dirt road. She looked around a little before looking back to Scorpius.

"Come along now. A little bit of a walk."

He nodded his head a little as he walks with her. It's not long before they reach a path leading to a nice little cottage. They made their way up the walk way stopping at the door. Letting go of Scorpius arm she knocked on the door. He took a step back so he was behind her and moved his hands behind his back waiting with her.

After a few moments the door to the cottage opens and there was a lovely brunette women standing there. She smiles as she spots the Prof opening the door wider. But her eyes narrow as she spots Scorpius.

"Prof. It is good to see you may I ask what the occasion it?"

She smiles a little and only cross her arms over her chest and pulls out a letter.

"I would like to give your daughter a letter."

The women nod her head and disappear for a moment. After about a minute or so she comes to the door. Scorpius eyes went bright as he spotted her and walking to the door. Prof took a breath as she took another step forward hold out a letter for her.

"Here you are Miss Weasely, I would like for you to open this."

Good hello everyone and a happy New Year!

I meant to have this up last night, but I had to do some shopping or else I wouldn't be eating right now.

I always put off shopping...

Anyways I do truly hope that you folks out there enjoy it.

I will only be up dating this story on Fridays as I am working on another project.

So beginning next Friday there will be updates every Friday.


	2. Chapter 2: Proud

He lay face down in his blankets and made a face as he thought about how the night. It had been a very strange day. He sat up letting the blankets rest around waist as he crouched over. He went over to his desk and made a face as he looked to down to the letter that he opened yesterday. He rubbed his face a little knowing everything that being a Head Boy meant.

He sat in the high back desk chair making a bit of a face. He reached down and pulled the letter over looking at it again. He rubbed his hands over his face slicking his hair back before setting the paper on the desk.

He and Rose where now the Heads meaning they would now share the Heads Tower. He didn't know how he would be able to do it. Running his hands threw his hair again he kept trying to figure out what he was going to do. After a moment he stood up and walked motioning for the blinds to open before walking over to look out the window. He takes a few breaths before shaking his head a little before making his way to the bathroom.

He looks at the bath for a moment before shaking his head and he makes his way over to his shower starting it up. After waiting for a moment he pulls off his briefs and got into the shower letting the hot water ran over his body. He moved pour some soap in his hands and started washing his hair.

He found himself starting to think more and more about Rose. He started rinsing the soap out of his hair as he started thinking about a few over things. He started running his hands down his body. He took a few breaths as he moves his hands down a little further as he started slowly ran his hand down his body. He took a deep breath biting his bottom lip. He gripped on to his member as he starts slowly stroking himself. He felt himself shiver as he takes a few deep breaths.

He took a few steps back and leaned against the wall of the shower his eyes slowly shutting. He gripped tightly letting out a small groan. He need this outlet, he felt that he need so much more. He groaned as he started moving his hand a bit faster his member starting to throb. Moving he rest his head on the side of the wall as he kept pumping his hand. His body started shivering as he bites his lip as his mind starts to race. He gulps down a breath and he works harder his free hand resting on the wall as his body starts to shake. Letting out a low groan he starts to pant getting closer to his finish. He wanted it…he wanted her. Shaking under the spray of how water he could feel himself throbbing harder. He turned so that the water was spraying on his chest his head leaning back. He let out a groan and he finishes spilling on to the shower floor. Shaking he groans leaning against the back wall.

He stands there for a moment before standing strait and finishing his shower. Getting out he makes his way to his room getting dressed. He pulls on his slacks and makes his way to his closest pulling on a black dress shirt and makes his way to his dresser. He stands there for a moment and smiles a little as he looks down at his head boy badge. He keeps his eye on it as he buttons his shirt before moving back to the button running his fingers over the words on the badge. He walks over pulling out his blazer making his way back over and pins it onto his blazer and makes his way down stairs.

He smiles as he into the kitchen sitting next to his grandmother as he pulls over a plate of ready breakfast and digs in. His mother looks up from her tea.

"Good Morning Scorpius. Didn't really get to talk to you about your day, with the dinner last night. But I wanted to tell you how proud of you I am."

He smiles and he looks to her from his plate nodding his head a little. He looked around the table His father was beaming as he looked to Scorpius. He slowly stood and made his way over to him and clapped his hands on to his shoulder.

"Son, there are no words that I can even use to tell you how proud I am of you."

His grandmother reached over resting her hand on his arm as well before looking over to Draco.

"Son, give him a moment to finish his breakfast."

Draco smiled as he nodded his head as he moved back to his seat leaving Scorpius to eat. She moved her hands away to cross her hands over her lap.

"We would like to give you a gift for this. I know you said that you were not able to get to Diagon Ally yesterday while you where on your out yesterday but I would like to go with you. Your mother and father would like to go with you but they have a busy day. I hope you don't mind having old women with you."

He snorted a bit as he tried to get his food down. After a moment he grabbed his napkin to wipe his mouth he nodded his head.

"You know I would love having you with me."

She smiled and leaning in a little to speaking to him like only he could hear her.

"Plus I owe you your gift before you leave for school."

His parents smiled and let out a small laugh as they shook their head. He nodded his head as she got off he knew to get ready. He finished eating so that he knew that he would be ready by the time she was finished. He smiled as he pushed his plate away and stood moving to his parents He smiled and hugged them both. His father kept a hold onto him for a moment. He knew how proud he was of him, he had told after all he had down in his life that Scorpius was what made it right. After a moment he let go and he smiled.

"Come along Scorpius."

He turned and made his way over his grandmother offering her his arms as they made their way out of the home. He smiled as they left the gates and both looked around a little before soundlessly disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

They papered in a small corner of the Leaky Caldron he once again took his grandmother arm and nodded to Tom the inn keeper and smiled a little before they made their way to the ally. He smiles a little and pulled his wand from the inner pocket of his jacket and took a small step forward tapping the bricks to be let inside. He smiled a little as they made their way through the ally. His grandmother stopped looking over to Scorpius.

"I must go pick up a few thing. I will meet you outside of Flourish and Blotts in an hour?"

He smiled and nodded making his way off. There were a few other things that he needs to grab before getting his books so he really didn't see it as a problem. Though he did have to admit that he was worried about his Grandmother going off on her own. All of his family was some time after the warry until Harry Potter spoke up the night that he had defeated the dark lord.

He had cleared his grandmothers name, stating that if it wasn't for her it would have been sure that he would have been killed, not just the part of the dark lord that had nested inside of him. He thanked her for saving his life, and she thanked him for saving her son. She let it be known that she did not agree with the war. Yes her family had been involved with all that he did but she felt it was too much, but she admit that she was not as stronger as either of her sisters. On left the family that she loved, disagreeing with what they believed and wanted to be with a man they would never let her be with. And the other he felt so strongly about the dark lord that she died for him.

He thought about this as he made his way to the apothecary to get some of the staple items he would need for his advanced potions class that he was taking. He smiled as he watched some of the children running around that would be first years in the new school. He puffed up his chest so that both his head boy badge and captain badge glinted in the light. He picked up a few things and nodded to the women behind the counter before making his way out.

Heading to Olivanders he thought to give his wand the once over before heading to the school this year. Most of his classes where harder than anything that he had taken before hand and he wanted to make sure that everything were in working order. He walked in and smiled a little as the bell chimed and he looked to Mr. Olivander himself.

He was a very old man, but all said if you could get him to tell you stories, that they where some of the best. He smiled a little as he pulled his wand out and gently set it on the counter.

"Hello sir, I hope that you are well today."

He nodded his head and smiled as he made his way to the counter. He looked a little frazzled but he smiled.

"If the blasted assistant that they have me working with would do his job right then I wouldn't have to worry as much. Boy if you went so bright I would have you working for me right out of school."

He smiled a little as he pulled up Scorpius wand and took a look at it making sure that all was in working order. He smiled as he started casting a few spells with it. After a moment he made his way under the desk as he started to polish it.

"Mr. Malfoy, I look forward to seeing many great things from you. Your father is a very talented man; I think that he gave it all to you."

He smiled a little as he handed the wand it back.

"Thank you sir. Hearing something like that from you mean very much to me."

He smiled a little as he tucked his wand back into is jacket before buttoning it.

"Normally sir I would ask to hear a story from you, but I am here with my Grandmother today, I don't like to keep her waiting."

He nodded his head and said his goodbyes before heading into the back of the shop and Scorpius made his way out. He had been fitted for his robes early last week, new school and dress robes. All that was left was to pick them up. He was in and out the women in the store congratulates him on becoming head boy. He smiled and said thank you as he headed out and made his way to the book store. He wasn't much mind to anything when someone slammed into him hard. Swearing a little he turned to see what hit him.

He stood there looking into the eyes of James Potter, behind him there stood Albus, Hugo, Lucy and Roxanne. He knew them all to be cousins to each other, it was well known that the Weasley family was a large one and this was only a few of them.

"Well if it isn't Malfoy, What are you doing here? I would have thought that you would have left to follow in your family's footsteps."

Scorpius smirked a little and fixed his jacket making sure that his Head Boy badge could be seen. Smirking a little at the shocked look on their faces he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm so very sorry to disappoint you James, but I will be returning as head boy, I'm sorry that you where not chosen Albus. But it looks as they you where not even chosen as captain in your brothers leave. I'm sorry I was looking forward to that."

He could see the rage in James eyes as he reached into his pocket and he shook his head little as he hands didn't move but he was ready for what would happen next.

"I wouldn't here Potter, attacking me here would cause you a great deal of trouble. Not like what you did at school and lied to save your ass. You sullied your family's name."

He watched the rage in his eyes shine bright as he pulled his wand from his pocket. He pointed it at Scorpius he took a deep breath as he ready to cast and Scorpius prepared to block.

"James!"

He turned and looked to watch more of the Weasley family walked up, this time in the form of Rose, Louise and Lilly. Rose was totally and completely red in the face as she looked to James.

"Put you wand down now! If so much as one spell comes out of your wand is aimed at Head Malfoy, I will make sure your father finds out and your wand is snapped into little bits!"

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh to himself as he watched what was going on in front of him. He took a breath and leaned back a little he took a breath and walked up putting his hand on Roses, and Louise shoulder. The two of them had always been kind to him when the rest of the Weasley clan hated him.

"Thank you Head Weasley, Prefect Weasley. I think that he already made enough of a fool of himself in the middle of things."

It was very true. They looked around a little see that most of the people surrounding them eyes wide watching them. He looked to a few of them putting on a charming smile as he nodded to a few older women around them. They started to leave as they saw all was going to be ok. Moving his hand off of their shoulders he took a step away and nodded to them.

"I hope that you all have a good day. I will see you all at school. James, I hope that you have a great time out of school. I'm sure that things that will go well for you."

The sarcasm just dripped of his last words before he moved away from the group and too the books store. He smiled a little as he saw his grandmother standing in front of the shop, what happened clearly in the view of what just happened. He did nothing but smiled and walks to the door opening it for her following after her.

"Scorpius, you are an amazing boy. You stood there a wand pointed at you and you did nothing you hand was nowhere near your own."

"Grandmother he is not worth my time. I will not cause trouble just to fight him off to prove a point."

He didn't want to mention to her that even if he had casted he would be able to defend himself. He spent much of his time studying wand less and wordless magic. He told himself that he would always make sure that he was protected as would his family. Nothing would stop him from doing that. He made his way through picking up the books that he needed for school before making his way up to counter to pay. He and Narcissa made their way out of the shop and she looked to him smiling.

'Well I was thinking that we could make are way to the Quidditch shop, your father said there was a new broom out that you had mentioned you wanted and we'll see if there's anything else that you want."

He smiled brightly and there was a glint of child in his eyes as he takes her arm and walk with her to the shop. The one thing that would make him forget everything. The made there was and he spotted the broom that he wanted.

The Dragon Fire 5000. It was the newest broom on the market, and known as one of the fastest that had ever been made. Not even the pros had started using them yet. He made a face as he looked at the price and it was nothing to laugh about. He shook his head a little as he looked to his grandmother.

"I don't know about this, I mean, its prices. I think the broom I have now will be fine."

She shook her head a little as she looked around the shop a little.

"Why don't you go look at the boots. I know you where saying that you wanted a new pair of Quidditch boots. I'll be over here."

She smiled little the twinkle her eye as she watched him walk off and she made her way to find someone that worked there.

It took about an hour as he was fitted for a pair of boots. He smiled a little as he looked down to the slick black dragon hide racing boots and nodded to the look of them. He smiled as he watched them go to the front to pay. He watched his grandmother whisper something to the man out the counter grinning a little but quickly stooped when Scorpius made his way over.

"Did you get the boots you wanted dear?"

He nodded his head as he leaned against the counter and she quickly paid for the boots and he smiled little as he shook his head knowing that she was up to something. She smiled to him and motioned to them to follow and they made their way out. He smiled as he gently took her bags from her as they made their way back to the ally.

"I think I'm all ready to get out of here. Did you get everything that you needed Scorpius?"

He nodded his head as they went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Making their way to the apparition point to make their way back to the Malfoy Manor.

Good hello everyone!

Next chapter we'll finally be at school!

I hope that everyone is enjoying Part 2 of Meaning of a Name!

Like always the next update will be next Friday!


	4. Chapter 4: Train

He made a face as he looked around his room trying to make sure that everything was packed in his trunk. He stared into the open trunk and made a face as he stared inside looking at all of his books then looking to the list and nodded. A small box was there and he nodded as it held all of his quills and ink. All of his robes where in there and his running shoes and nodded. He leaned down and double checked making sure that his robe was on top so he could just pull it out. There was a knock on his door and he made his way over grabbing up his house tie as he opened the door.

"Hello father."

He smiled and took a few steps back fixing his tie. Draco sat there and leaned against the door frame and smiled at his son.

"All you all ready to go son? The car will be here in a moment."

Walking back he stared into his trunk before shutting it and locking it up. He walks over to the bed and pulled over his vest and ran his down the front before looking over to his dad.

"I just have to grab my owl and I'm ready to get going."

He smiles a little before he grabs his jacket pulling it on. He tilts his head to the side as his father stepped into the room with a long thin package.

"Since you wouldn't let your grandmother buy it for you I went and got it for you."

He smiles a little as he hands over the broom smiling brightly at the look on Scorpius face. He took it and stared at it not ready to unwrap it before moving and packing it up as well. He makes his way over to his father and hugs him tightly.

"Thanks Dad, it really means a lot to me."

Draco nods his head and pulls out his own wand and muttered to himself lifting the trunk up he makes his way out of the room not knowing what more to say to his son. Scorpius looks around his room before walking out. This is the last time he would be doing this. Last time he would leave for school. He smiled a little as he walked out of his room and smiled as he shut the door behind him.

His whole family got into the car to see Scorpius off as they normally would. He could tell that his mother was doing her best not to cry. The whole ride there was spent talking about how this was his last year, and talking about his first year there. At this point his mother seemed to not be able to hold it back anymore. He found himself spending the rest of his ride with his arm around his mother shoulder shaking his head and his father just watched proud of the man his son was becoming.

Finally arriving at the station they sent the car off and made their way to the platform and looked around to make sure that there was no one watching as they slipped in no one noticing them missing. HE smiled a little they looked around and he waved to a few of his friends. He smiled as he looked to his family for a moment.

"I'm going to go and put my trunk on the train, I'll be back to say goodbye."

They nodded as they stepped back a little and he watched as they started to talk some of his friend's parents. He slipped onto the train and made his way to the front of the train to the first compartment. He looked at the door marked Head Boy & Girl. He smiled a little as he slide the door open. He reached into his trunk pulling out his robes pulling his jacket off tucking it away before storing his trunk. He quickly put his robe on before making his way out and smiled as he made his way back to his parents.

He smiled as his father clapped his hands on his shoulders and began to brag about Scorpius and how he became Head Boy. He smiled and nodded his head before looking down to his watch. He leaning in and kissed his grandmother and mother on his cheek before saying goodbye to his father. He headed back to the train to relax in the compartment for a moment before going to meet with all the Prefects.

He opened up the door to the Heads compartment to see Rose struggling to get her trunk packed away. Sliding the door behind him he moves behind her and help push it into the over head rack. He smiled as she turns and tilts her head to look at him.

"Thank you very much Head Malfoy."

Nodding his head he moves and sits on one of the seats he looks over to her.

"You know you can call me by my first name…there's no reason that this should be awkward."

Huffing a little she shook her head. She knew that he was right but what could she do. He crushed her feelings, it a bit easier knew that he did it to spare both of them but, there was always a what if. Taking a breath she nodded her head as she moved sitting stiffly across from him.

"Ok, you're right, where going to be living in the same space for a time we might as well make the best of it."

He nods his head as well as he holds his hand out to her and waits for her to take it. He smiled as she takes it and he sighs a little at the feeling of her soft hand in his. Both of them knew that their hands fit together perfectly. He smiled a little as he looked down at their hands not wanting to let go. He took a breath finally letting go of her hand leaning back into the seat.

They both leaned back in their seats he turned a little looking out the window. He wanted to sit next to her. He wanted to take her into his arms and just hold her. This feeling should have gone away. He told himself that day that it had to be over. The more he ran to other members of her family showed that he was right about it. He ran his hand threw his hair as he thought about it for a bit longer before shaking the thoughts out of his head.

He took a breath for a moment before looking out of the window. He took a breath and stretched out a little before turning looking back to her.

"Is there anything that you think we need to let the Prefects now when we meet with them?'

She thought for a moment pulling out a small note book flipping threw it a little and shaking her head. He couldn't help but smile a little as he watched her flip thru the pages her brow creased.

"Um I don't think so, well least not at the moment I'm sure that something will come up later that we can have a meeting about. But I think that the main thing will be to talk about patrol. I think we should have them do it in pairs. We should go thru every now and again to make ourselves known."

He smiles and nods his head. She was amazing, they way she's went through things so quickly not even seeming to notice him as she went on going thru her little note book. After a moment he shook his head and looked down to his watch. After a moment he stood up looking down to her.

"Well as much as I enjoy listening to you go on your list I think it's time for us to meet with them."

She watched as she nodded her head closing up her notebook before standing as well making her way to the door. He slides it open for her and monitions for her to make her way out first before closing the door behind him walking behind her as they made their way to the Prefects compartment.

There was one thing that Rose had to admit was that Scorpius had a presents about him that made others quite down without even saying a word. She knew that it would be in part of the scars on him from what happened last school year. The other was his name, The Malfoy names was known to be that linked The dark lord, and that his Grandmother and Father where linked but set free as they were not linked to the dark lord, but his grandfather was still behind bars in Azkaban for his crimes.

As they stood in the front of the group he stood behind her not saying to much but nodding in agreement as she spoke. He said very little but when he did you could see all of the other watch him with complete aw.

Finishing talking to them they made their way through the train making sure that everything was ok before making their way back to their own compartment. She sat as he moved and slid the door shut behind him. She looked over to him and smiled a little as she watched him change a little from when they were in the hall and with the Prefects.

"You know you act different when you're around other people."

He tilted his head to the side as he looked over to her one brow raised.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled a little as she watched him walk over to the door as the trolley women walked up. She watched him for a moment as he picked a few things off of the trolley and taking a few packets from her and walking back in waving his hand a bit making a small table appear. Setting the packets down him pulled out his wand giving it a small wave leaving a tea set in its wake. He sat and poured them both a cup and smiled. She walked over as well picking up her cup as she watched him.

"I mean you don't act like this when anyone else. I've noticed that even with the other Slytherins you always seem stand offish. The only time that I think I've really seen you smiled was when you where with your family."

He shrugs a little as he leans back in his seat taking a sip.

"I don't know. I guess I've never really noticed it I guess."

She shrugged a little as she drank. She wondered what it was. It could have a lot to do with it only being him and having no siblings. The only real relative she knew that was a bit younger was Teddy. She waved off the feeling and smiled a little behind her cup actually enjoying her time with him.

The rest of the trip went rather quietly with them heading out a few times to make their rounds on the train. The chatted a bit more as they sat in compartment. There was a knock on the door and it slid open letting them know that they were pulling into the station.

He finished up his tea and stood waving his hand cleaning everything up as he stood.

"Well, new year, let's go to it."

Good Hello everyone!

I'm sorry that there was no post last Friday.

I did a thing with my family, couldnt really shoo them out.

Though I wanted to...

Then I was going to do it Saturday, but people then made me leave my home...

Then I got sick.

Its been a busy week really...

Please forgive me!

But here it is now!

I do hope you all enjoy it!

And I would like to thank you all for the positive reviews!

It really does mean a lot to me.

So enjoy and have a great weekend!


	5. Chapter 5: Password

It was an interesting feeling as they gave a few orders to the Prefects making everything go smoothly. It took a little while but he watched as Hagrid gathered all of the first years on the boats and takes them off to the school. After a while he made his way back onto the train with rose making sure that there was no one left behind. The train was clear and he made his way over to the carriages.

He smiled as he looked to see Prof. Longbottom waiting at the gates with the last carriage waving both him and Rose to come over.

"Hello Professor!"

They both gave a wave as they moved to hop up onto the carriage watching him as he close the gate before getting up himself and riding back to the school. He smiled a little as he took a seat next to Rose and looked to the both of them and smiled.

"Hello you two, Congrats on making head this year."

They nodded and thanked him as he leaned back in the in the seat tilting his head back to look at the school a smile on his face.

"Ah your last year here. It's going to be great for you."

They both smiled and looked down a little not wanting to say much about there last year here. They both knew what his was like as there families, their parents had been in the middle off it. But they all knew that he was a hero. They just smiled and the rest of the trip to the school in silence.

Finally when they pulled up to the school the popped out of the carriage and made their way into the building.

"You two go ahead and make your way in. I need to get the first years in there. Take your seats at the end of the head table."

They both nodded again watching as they made their way over to the area the first years where kept till sorting. Looking at the door he took a deep breath before making his way inside of the hall. It was strange making their way past all of the tables before taking his seat with Rose at the head table, the feeling of this was strange but he smiled anyways as he looked out catching the eye of his friends at the Slytherin table. They all gave a wave making a few faces before he shakes his head a little and looks down to his plate before the sorting began.

The start of the year feast was great as it always way and went along smoothly. He did have to say one of his favorite parts was watching the First years get sorted as he remember what it was like to be sorted. The nerves and the excitement of getting into a house.

As dinner ended He and Rose got up from the table and made their way to the great hall to make sure that not one of the first years got lost and got to house common rooms without a problem. The great hall was cleared and he just stood there not knowing what was next when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turing he looked to see Rose standing next to him.

"Well they told where to find the Heads Tower. Ready?"

He took a moment and looked to the way that he would normally take to the Slytherin common room. He stood there staring for a moment before shaking his head a little and looked over to and nodded his head a little and smiled.

"Alright lead the way."

He followed after her making their way thru the hall before they finally found them self in front of a portrait that was filled with an elderly witch. She turned to look at them and made a face pushing her glasses up and moved closer to take a better look.

"I take it that you two are the new heads?"

They both nodded their head and she sighed as she looked at the two of them.

"Well then…Password?"

Rose nodded her head and stepped up and cleared her throat a little to speak the password.

"Mandrake root."

The old women nodded her head and swung open.

When they walked into the common room they looked around a little and Scorpius found himself a little shocked. He was used to living in house in the dungeons, this room was very bright. The room was colored with both of their house colors, which actually the way that they were paired looked rather nice together. He smiled a little as he walked over to the couch in front of the fire and plopped down. He rests his hands behind his head as he laid back taking a breath and letting it out slowly resting from the day.

He shut his eyes after a few moments he opened his eyes and looked over to watch Rose sitting down as well looking to do the same thing. They sat there in silence for a while before Rose finally said something.

"This is actually really nice. I mean quite, no one to bother us. It's fantastic."

He looked over and smiled nodding his head.

"No more hiding in my bed to study. It's going to be pretty amazing to actually sit in front of the fire and be able to study."

He stood up and walked over to the widows pulling open the curtains and looked outside.

"It's a bit different to look out a window and not see any water…I think I might miss the squid though…'

She watched him look out the window and see that he looks a little sad. She couldn't help but giggle seeing him sad about not getting to see the squid anymore. She stopped the moment he looked at her making a little bit of a face before he smiled looking at her.

"Hey the squid got me up every morning…Hmm feel sorry for whoever has my old bed now…"

Now she did laugh out loud leaning back in her seat looking to his bright grin before he turned and looked back out the window for a little. He took a deep breath before stretching out a little and turning to look over at you.

"I think I'm going to head up and check out my new room and get some sleep."

She nodded her head as well and she stood up and walked over to him as well as walks over to a group of three entrances. The center one lead straight back, the two on either side where stairs. One of them was a hallway with silver and green and the other bronze and blue. He takes a breath ad looks over to Rose and smiles a little.

"Well I guess I will see you in the morning. I hope you sleep well Rose."

She nods her head and takes a breath as she looks over to him as well and nods her head.

"Yeah. I will see you in the morning. You too Scorpius."

She looks at him for a moment before slowly making her way up her own staircase. Scorpius lingers and watches her make her way up waiting until he could no longer see her he makes his way up his own stairs.

He takes a breath as he looks at the door to his room for a moment. He smiles to himself and opens up the door. He smiles a little as he walks in shutting the door behind him. The room was very plush just as nice as he felt as his one at home. The room was full of green and silver tones that made it rather calming. He took a breath and made his way over to his bed and lay back on the bed sitting there for a moment.

He took a breath and sat back up pulling his robes off and undressing himself. He stood there in nothing but his boxers he moved around the room a little looking out the window looking down onto the grounds. He smiled a little pulling the curtains close before walking over and getting into bed. Covering himself up he yawns a little as he looked up and staring at the ceiling. He smiled to his self before turning onto his side and nestled down shutting his eyes. He knew that this year was going to be a good year, he knew it this year was going to be one of the best years yet.


	6. Chapter 6: Promise

The first week back he had to admit had been a really good one. He enjoyed his classes, yes they were hard but he enjoyed them more than anything. The other thing that he really enjoyed was not having to deal with the noise of the Slytherin common room. He could sit in front of the fire and do his work and not have to worry about people yelling or bothering him.

This weekend he decided that it was time to start Quidditch try outs. He felt that this was the best way to keep the team on their toes knowing that their positions weren't safe. He knew he had a few in minds that he wanted to keep but he wanted to see how the new second years.

He started the morning with his run doing a few extra laps today getting ready to deal with the stress and crazy that tryout always where. He finished up his run and stopped by the lake sitting down looking into the water he took a few moment to stare into the water, making a note to come back with some scraps for the squid, he jogged back to get ready for tryouts.

He made his way inside and to the bathroom to get washed up for the day. He turned the water as hot as he was able to stand he took a few breaths as he let the water beat down on him. He stood there a bit longer before getting out wrapping a towel tightly around his waist. He cursed a little as he realized that he forgot to bring clothes with him. Poking his head out of the shower he looked around a little seeing no one around he moved quickly and got to his room.

Sighing a little bit as he gets there without being caught. He pulls on his boxers before rummaging around in his trunk pulling out his uniform pants on as he heard a knock on the door. He moves and opens the door and looked into Roses face.

"Yes?"

Rose just stood there staring at him. She had never seen him so underdressed. She had heard rumors of when girls had seen him shirtless at a Quidditch practice but she just kind of rolled her eyes about it. Even when she kissed him she had always had her hands around his neck not wanting him to pull away from her. Here he was in front of her now, his chest was bare and even the scars count hid. An amazing washboard stomach and his peck, she could fantasize about that for weeks to come.

Her eyes traveled up and down his body wanting to burn the image into her brain for a later date in time. He was there standing in front of her his feet bare to about mid calf and from there his black dragon leather Quidditch pants clung to his legs. They where untied and the ban of his boxers could be seen. There was water dripping off his abs nearly glistening on his body. She then moved up to his face his dripping wet hair covering his eyes.

She continued to stare at him here eyes a little wide her mouth open slightly.

"Um Rose? Are you ok?"

Shaking her head she looked back to him knowing that he had been watching her stare at him the whole time. She turned a bright shade of red before ducking his head down a little letting her hair cover her face.

"Um, I just wanted to make sure that you where done with the bathroom?"

He nodded his head a little and then he watched her hurry away from him. He stared for a moment before shaking his head a little before shutting his door behind him and made his way back to his trunk to finish getting ready. He made his way out after a while his robe resting over his arm. He looked around for a moment not seeing Rose he shrugged a little before making his way down to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast before heading to the field.

Tryouts weren't nearly as bad as they were last year, which was a big thing as last year was really bad. He picked up a few second year that he knew that trained up a bit would make a good second string and within the year be right to take over for the players that would be living at the end of the year. He felt pretty happy that the tryouts didn't even last that long, even with a breaking for lunch.

He made his way back to the dorm to drop of his broom and change before grabbing some dinner. He smiled as he made his way in and spotted Rose laying on the couch reading. He smiled a little as he gave her a small wave before making his way to his room grabbing up a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom and showering.

After getting ready he made his way out wearing a pair of plain blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He looked over to Rose tilting his head to the side looking to see the book that she was reading. She looks up from her book and laughs a little as she looked at him looking a bit silly with his head tilted looking to her. Picking up a book mark she hands the book to him so he can look at the title.

"It's a muggle book; my mom gave it to me thinking I would like it."

He nodded his head a little as he read the back seeing what it was about. Roses was a little bit surprised as she watched him read the back as she moved sitting up.

"If you would like you can borrow it when I'm finished."

He looks to the title one more time before handing it back to her.

"Ya I would like that. Had dinner yet?"

She makes a face as she looks over to the clock and her eyes go wide.

"I didn't even know it was that late! Yeah I should go do that now."

She laughs a little as she grabs her shoes and pulls them on before looking over to him as he pulls on his cardigan pinning his head boy badge as well as his captain badge onto it. He moved over to the door and leaned against the wall waiting for her. She made a bit of a face as she walking over to him pulling her robe on.

"What are you doing?"

He smiled a little as he raised a brow.

"Waiting for you, why?"

She makes a bit of a face as they walk out of the dorm together and make their way down to the Great Hall. She thought it a little strange but she really didn't mind it, she always liked being around him and never wanted be away from him.

Getting to the Great Hall it was nearly empty say for a few students and a good chunk of the professors. They looked at each other and shrugged a little making their way up to their spots at the head table to eat. It was a really great time they students that where there where mainly first years excited with the prospect of staying up a little late, or they got lost again and this is when they finally found it, so no one really looked at the two of them eating together oddly as they where head boy and girl.

Finishing up dinner they talked for a bit longer including a few of the professors into their conversation. Finally then made their way out of the Great Hall. They laughed as they got back to the common room and sat by the fire to relax. Both sitting back on the couch they sat continuing to talk. They sat like that all night just enjoying hanging out and talking.

It had starting getting later as they just sit there lying back on the couch they had moved with how they were laying. Rose had taken her robe off and tossed it onto the chair. He had pulled off the cardigan and set it on the floor next to him and he was laying out Rose moving so she was half under his legs but she was resting her head on him.

They were both half asleep as they kept trying to talk. She looked up to him his eyes totally shut as he lay there.

"Scorpius, I missed this."

He takes a breath and nods his head as he reaches out and runs his hand over hers.

"Mhm, I do too."

"Promise you won't stop talking to me ever again."

He smiled sleepily as he grips her hand light.

"I promise."

And with that they both fall to sleep lying in the same position there hold each other's.

Good hello everyone!

I'm very sorry that I didn't get this posted yesterday.

I was busy eating chines food and watching documentaries.

...yay Valentines Day...

But really that's what I did...

It was a great time.

Anyways I'm really very sorry about that, but!

Here it is today!

Im sorry its still a little slow but I promise that it will start picking up.

It has to start somewhere.

So enjoy! And I will see you all next week!


	7. Chapter 7: Talk

Early the next morning Rose slowly woke up stretching out a little when she something that wasn't her nice soft bed. Running her hand over her eyes as she slowly open her eyes a little and waited for her vision to clear so she could see where she was. Groaning she looked around a little to see that she was still in the common room. Taking a deep breath she looked down and saw the sleeping face of Scorpius.

She was a bit of a shock as she thought to move but she was afraid to wake him up as she never been in a stranger spot in her life. Though in all honest this was more fuel to her fantasy that she had slowly started building in her head. She moved her hand and gently rests it on his chest. His body wasn't by any means soft. She could feel the firmness of his muscles and there movement from his breathing.

She lay there for a moment longer shifting slightly her eyes went wide as she felt something else. She could feel her face turn bright red as a large bulge was now pressed against her leg. She had never felt a mans arousal. She knew just by information and talks of what was happening but, feeling it was very much a different thing. She could feel the how hard it he was and, well, big he was.

She had to move, she wanted to stay this close to him but her mind was racing. She took a deep breath and carefully moved away from him gracefully rolling off the couch hitting the ground with a thud. She held back a small yelp and took a breath slowly standing up she looked over to him and smiled a little bit. She stood there for a moment biting her lip as her eyes slowly moved down his body.

She could feel her body quiver a as she thought about him more. Taking a gulping breath she looked down more to see what was pressed against her. His member was pressed against his blue jeans making them look extremely tight. Licking her lips she was amazed at how large he was. She shook her head a little shaking the images out of her head. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath to gather herself. She moved over grabbing a throw off of one of the chairs and covered him with it. She took a breath as she leaned down gently kissing him on the forehead before walking off making her way to her room.

The sun begins to shine into the window of the common room waking up Scorpius. Rubbing his eyes he makes a little bit of a face wondering where Rose went. Taking a breath he slowly sits up looking at the blanket that was covering him. He looks at it a little confused but marked it up to Rose covering him before she went to bed. He stood up slowly folding the blanket tossing it over the back of the couch he grabs his cardigan from the floor and makes his way to his room to grab some clothes to shower.

Making his way back down to the bathroom he makes a grab for the bathroom door when it swings open and he is greeted by the towel clad form of Rose. He could feel his jaw drop and his clothing in his hands fall. Rose turns red as she watch Scorpius fumble trying to pick up his stuff turning he went face first into the wall and just stood there.

"Um Rose, you can can…i…just…uh…"

She was a bit surprised when she seen him act like this. He was always so cool, so ready for anything so unshakable. But she stood here in her towel her own blush fading staring at Scorpius facing the wall a bright shade of red. IT was something that she never thought that she would see. She took a breath to hold back a giggle as she moved past him to make her way to her room.

"It's free now…go on in."

He nodded his head as he heard her walking away plainly trying to hold back laughing. He took a few breaths as he made his way inside needing a nice cold shower after that. Her figure was amazing as he thought it would be. He took another breath and shook his head a little as he smiled and got ready for his shower.

Finishing up he headed down to breakfast running into a few of his friends from Slytherin. He laughs a little as they jumped on him laughing and making a few jokes with him as they dragged him to eat with them at the house table.

"It's been a while since we've seen you Scorpius, making nice with that MudBlood Weasley?"

He made a face as he looked over to Blaise as he said it and shook his head.

"Hey come on now, no need for name calling."

They all laughed a little watching him making a plate when Goyle spoke up as well.

"I don't know why you would even want to speak to her. Or you just making nice so that you can get close to James? I'm sure that you want to get back at him still."

He shook his head a little as he finished filling his plate and started eating. His silence lead them to believe that was his end goal and they all started to plan ways to get back at them, many included his Younger sister Lilly and all of which were very disturbing.

He left them thinking for a moment of what he should do next. Ignoring their pleas for him to go hang out of them and instead he deiced that he was going to see Hagrid. He made his way out to the ground and to the small cottage near the forest. He walks over to the door and knocks waiting for an answer. From around the corner he heard a booming bark coming from the now full grown Boris the bore hound. His eyes went wide as he was knocked over and pinned over a large dog that began licking his ears.

"Boris! Boris get off of him!"

Scorpius could do nothing but laugh as Hagrid walked over pulling the hound off he grabs Scorpius by his collar picking up and putting him on his feet.

"Thanks Hagrid."

"Not a problem. Hav'nt seen you around. Thought you forgot all about me."

Scorpius smiles and scratches under his chin as he starts drooling on him.

"Could never forget about you, I was going to see if you were free to have some tea?"

Hagrid nodded his head as he makes his way into the cottage Boris bounding after him. Scorpius smiles and laughs a little as he makes his way inside after the both of them. He always enjoyed hearing the stories that Hagrid had to tell him. One of his favorites was the story of his father having to go into the forbidden forest.

It was a few hours before he finally left the small cottage and head back to the school. Waving he goodbye he was sent off with a package full of his rock cakes, that Scorpius would find something to do with later. But he laughed a little as he made his way to the great hall to have an early dinner.

He finished and made his way back before too many people had even came in to eat. Making his way back up he dropped off the small package off on one of the tables before making his way to his room to do a little reading.

Rose sat in the Great Hall playing with the food on her plate making a bit of a face. She sighed a little as she looked over to see Louise, Lorcan and Lysander all staring at her making a little bit of a face.

"What's wrong Rose?"

She took a breath and looked over at them as she played with her food a bit more before setting down her fork.

"If you like someone, would you just tell them? Or would you find another way to tell them."

Louise and Lorcan looked at her a bit curiously wondering who she was talking about and Lysander looked hopeful. Everyone knew that Lysander had a crush on her but they all knew that nothing would come of it. Lorcan made a bit of a face as he thought about it and nodded his head. Louise was the only one that spoke up out of the three.

"Do you know if he likes you back?"

She thought about it for a moment. She was pretty sure he did, she knew he did, least she thought so. Finally she made up her mind and nodded her head as she looked over to them. Louise nodded his head and smiled a little.

"Then I would go and tell him, you're an amazing person, he would be crazy not to feel the same."

She nodded her head as she thought about it and slammed her fork down on the table.

"Your right, I'm going to do it right now!"

And with that she stormed off muttering to herself about what she was going to say to him as she made her way out of the Great Hall waving to the boys a little as she left. Lysander sat there for a moment letting out a small sigh as he hung his head. Lorcan shook his head a little but patted his brother on the back.

She made her way to an area that she knew that she would be able to find him or that she could at least wait for him. Looking around a little she knew that he was there. Taking a deep breath she made her way to the door and knocked waiting for him to answer. The door opened and he stood there a very confused look on his face.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk Scorpius."


	8. Chapter 8: Amazing

Scorpius was a bit surprised by the way she came up to his door. Mainly the look on her face, she looked so determined to say something. All he could do was nod his head as he thought about it for a moment and welcomed her into his room.

She didn't even really look around as she made her way into his room. She took a few breaths and waited for him to walk in as well and she pointed to one of the chairs for him to sit in. She watched as he sat and she waited a little as she paced around a little trying to figure out the words to use in this moment. She stopped and looked at him a few times like she was about to say something but stopped and started pacing again. Finally she stopped and turned and faced then her hands on her hips.

"I like you Scorpius."

"I like you too rose."

She took a breath shaking her head as she glared at him a little.

"No, shhh no talking from you."

His eyes went a little wide but he smiled and leaned back in his chair waiting to see where this was going.

"No, I don't think you get it. I like you. Like last year you broke my heart! I hated not talking to you! I hated it!"

She started pacing a little as to collect herself before turning to him again.

"I don't care if our families hate each other. Why should either of us care! There not us there not living our lives and there aloud to be happy, and damn I want to be too!"

She moved and sat across from taking a breath as she thought about everything.

"I mean if things don't work they don't work, but how will we know if we don't try? Where never going to know and I don't want that. Do you want to not try and have this as a regret?"

He took a breath and shook his head as he thought about it for a moment and stood walking over to the widow looking outside.

"Your right, I thought about you all summer, there wasn't a moment that I didn't. I thought that I was finally getting over you, but then I say you again and it started back up. And I just wanted to talk to you, to hug."

He turned and smiled as he looked back to her and walked over to her crouching down in front of her.

"What are we going to do about it?"

She took a breath as she looked at him and reached out gently touching his face. He smiled a little as he leaned into her hand his eyes shut as he took a deep breath.

"I want us to try to be together."

He opened his eyes and looked to her and smiled and nodded his head.

"I would like that, it's going to be hard, and it's going to be super hard. I'm willing to try; I will try so hard to make it work."

She smiled a little and nodded her head as she took his hands. He stood pulling her up into him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He held her close his hands gently rubbing her back. He leaned back a little and looked into her eyes. He smiled as he pushed some of her hair out of her face slowly leaning in he gently pressed his lips to hers.

She smiled against his mouth as she started to kiss him back her arms wrapping around his neck. His hands moved down gently gripping her hips as he pulls her body closer to her. Her body pressed close to his there bodies fitting together perfectly. His mouth moved hard again her mouth as he slowly lets his tongue slowly part her lips. Her hands slowly moved up gently gripping his hair as she parted her lip allowing his tongue to slowly move against hers.

He pulls back a few steps and holding her hands he gently pulls her over to his bed with her and smiled as they both fall back on it and he begins kissing her again. She can't help but giggles as he playfully nips at her lips. He moves and gently kisses on her neck nipping and sucking before moving back up to her lips.

He smiling he gently pins her under him as he continues to kiss her. She smiles and sighs as she feels his mouth on her neck her hands resting on his chest slowly running her hands down his body. Knowing that she was blushing but she didn't care she moved her hands under his shirt letting her fingers roam over his bare skin. She smiles against his lips as she hears him start breathing a little harder.

He can only take it for so long before he slowly pulls away from her and moves so he's lying on the bed next to her. She looked at him a little confused.

"Why did you move?"

He smiles a little as he looks away from her turning a little red.

"Uh, needed to. I think the rest of me was getting a little too into it."

She stares at him for a moment her eyebrows raised before finally getting it. She turned a bright shade of red before giggling hiding her face into the pillows. He can't help but laugh as well kissing the back of her head as he moves lying on his stomach to watch her. She finally calms and turns to look at him, hair messed from her hands and she smiles brightly. He takes a breath and thinks for a moment.

"How are we going to make this work?"

She takes a breath thinking about it for a moment.

"WE just have to be careful, once where out of school I don't care, but it should go smoothly for both of us."

He nods his head and smiles as he takes her hand in hers.

"Luckily we're in the heads dorm so we can actually spend time together."

She nods her head as she leans over and kisses him gently. He returns the kiss before slowly pulling away looking into her eyes his hand resting on the side of her face.

"I think this year is going to be amazing year."

Good hello all!

So I do hope you enjoy this week chapter!

I am sorry to say this will be the last one for a while.

I'm really very sorry.

A lot of stuff is going on with me right now that I need to deal with right now.

This was the last of the chapters I had written in advance.

I promise that I will finish this story, but a little time is needed.

I do hope that you all understand.

I do hope you all enjoy this weeks story!


End file.
